Biological phenomena such as that of the heart in humans and animals where consequent to electrical signals, the myocardium of the heart contracts to pump blood to the entire body has been conventionally reproduced by numerical analysis. In general, the results of the numerical analysis are displayed using computer graphics technology to indicate distribution by color. Meanwhile, to extract a value of a portion of cardiac muscle for viewing, calculation elements having arranged physical values and values of calculation nodes have to be checked. Visualization technology for displaying partial values has been disclosed such as that by Kitware, Inc.
The heart is an internal organ that repeatedly contracts and expands. Upon contraction, the ventricular apex at the distal aspect of the ventricles moves toward both the aortic valve and the mitral value. Further, the entire myocardium contracts in a twisting manner. Conventional technologies are not specialized for movements of the heart and therefore, tracing the characteristic movements of the heart is difficult; and the same is true for other internal organs besides the heart, such as the lungs, the liver, and the kidneys.